


bullet

by Linixar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linixar/pseuds/Linixar
Summary: an interactive story for my siswa





	1. the confession scene

**Author's Note:**

> an interactive story for my siswa

"Reyli, may I talk to you in private?" Connor asked, Reyli exchanged looks with Annmary before getting up from Hank's couch.  
  
"I can already tell I'm going to hate this." She mumbled before walking outside with Connor, Connor quietly closing the door.  
  
"What is it?" Reyli asked geuinely, Connor turned to her.  
  
"Why are you so set on convincing me I am not an Android?" He asked, his hands behind his back.  
  
Reyli averted her eyes, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"You're more than just a machine, Connor." Reyli said, putting her gaze back on Connor.  
  
"I wish you could see that." Reyli said quietly, Connor tilted his head.  
  
His LED flashed yellow, "I guess. . .I have been feeling. . .different, ever since I was assigned with Lieutenant Anderson and especially after I had met you two." Connor admitted.  
  
"Like. . .you don't want anyone touching Annmary. . .or Hank. . .or Sumo."  
  
Connor looked away, parting his lips to speak—seemingly having a difficult time to explain.  
  
Then again, he's not used to this.  
  
"I— I don't want anyone. . .I don't want anyone touching. . ." Connor looked at Reyli.  
  
**[O][REYLI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468702/chapters/35909556)**  
**[X][ANNMARY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468702/chapters/35909508)**


	2. the confession scene (annmary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic

"Annmary." Connor said, Reyli smiled weakly—feeling her heart break into a million pieces.  
  
 **PATH UNLOCKED**  
  
"I feel like that too." Reyli mumbled, not 100% sure on how to reply.   
  
Connor tilted his head.  
  
"I mean like— I don't want. . .anyone. . .hurting her." Reyli explained. "She's my sister, afterall."  
  
"I. . .don't like to think what I'd do to someone if they were to hurt Annmary." Connor said, "Yeah. . ."  
  
"What should I do" Connor asked, "E-Excuse me?" Reyli stuttered.  
  
"I don't know what to do about these feelings." Connor admitted.  
  
"I— I mean. . .I know sure as hell, you don't have to worry about Annmary not returning your feelings. . .but I guess in my opinion, you shouldn't say anything until you figure out who you are." Reyli said, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"You think so?" Connor asked, Reyli nodded.  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
"How late is it?" Reyli asked.  
  
The RK800's LED flashed yellow, "11:34 PM." he replied.  
  
"Thanks. . .I'm gonna go for a walk, it's not too dangerous, is it?" Reyli asked as she began backing away.  
  
Connor shook his head, "Not if you stay in this part of the city, no."   
  
"Thanks again." Reyli said before putting her hands in her back pockets and power walking away.  
  
Connor stood there for a moment, processing things before turning around and walking back inside.  
  
Annmary looked at Connor, smiling slightly.  
  
"Where's Reyli?" She asked, tilting her head.  
  
Connor smiled at her—finding her head tilt incredibly cute.  
  
"She went for a walk, she'll be back shortly." Connor explained.  
  
Annmary blushed lightly at his smile, smiling back—almost completely tuning out what he had said about Reyli.

  
"Oh! Right, yes. Mhm! Thank you." Annmary said after the few seconds of silence, realizing she had yet to reply—though, realistically she probably didn't have to.  
"Thank— thanks." She repeated before clearing her throat and looking away.


	3. the confession scene (reyli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic

"You." Connor said, Reyli's eyes widened—stepping back a bit.  
  
"Connor. . ." Reyli said quietly, shocked.   
  
All that could go through her mind was Annmary.   
  
How would she react if her and Connor were to actually go out?  
  
Would she be supportive?  
  
Supportive and heartbroken?  
  
 **PATH UNLOCKED**  
  
"Why?" Reyli asked.  
  
"I-I don't know, I just. . .feel like I need to protect you." Connor answered.   
  
Reyli blushed lightly, "Thank. . .you?" she chuckled nervously.   
  
Connor tilted his head, smiling slightly.   
  
Reyli couldn't help but smile back at that.  
  
"Look, Connor. . .don't. . .take this the wrong way. . .but before you go around and start making big commitments like a relationship, you should figure out who you are first. . .I also don't want you overwhelmed with new emotions and shit." Reyli said.  
  
Connor nodded, "If you think that's what is right."   
  
"Uhh. . .yeah." Reyli smiled awkwardly.   
  
Before Connor could reply, Reyli spoke again.  
  
"I'm— gonna. . .go for a walk." Reyli said, pointing behind her with her thumb as she walked backwards.   
  
Connor nodded, "Don't go too far, it's getting late." he said.  
  
"Yeah. . .something like that." Reyli muttered.   
  
Connor stood there for a minute, his LED flashing yellow and blue for a good minute before he turned around and walked back inside.  
  
Annmary looked at Connor, "Where's Reyli?" she asked.  
  
"She went for a walk. I'm sure she'll be back shortly." He explained.


End file.
